The Memories
"Deep inside his head, and his brain, holds his Memories from his Golden Era." -Description The Memories is a special mission which refers to the games in the past. Well, some of them. It is unlocked at Rank 30. Also, the player starts with 1000 cash. Stage 1 The first stage takes place in the sky. Pretty cool up here because there are two planets and the Sun in the background. Especially the clouds. The clouds are Aerogel, so you can take care of the boss which will appear soon. The direction of the bloons go from right to left. In a straight path. Also, the player earns 350 cash per round instead of the usual 101, 102, 103, etc. The BGM is the BGM that plays in the second level of Platypus. Rounds Round 1 - 40 Red Bloons Round 2 - 4 Blue Bloons, 46 Red Bloons Round 3 - 1 Green Bloon, 10 Blue Bloons, 30 Red Bloons Round 4 - 2 Greens, 15 Blues, 20 Reds Round 5 - 4 Yellows Round 6 - 1 Yellow, 20 Greens, 15 Blues, 50 Reds Round 7 - 7 Yellows, 35 Greens, 20 Blues, 10 Reds Round 8 - 20 Yellows, 80 Greens, 150 Blues (4 in pack) Round 9 - 40 Yellows, 30 Greens Round 10 - 4 Pinks, 100 Reds Round 11 - 5 Pinks, 20 Yellows, 100 Greens Round 12 - 10 Pinks, 300 Greens (5 in packs) Round 13 - 50 Pinks, 30 Yellows, 13 Regen Blues Round 14 - 4 Blacks, 4 Whites Round 15 - 8 Whites, 3 Blacks, 20 Pinks Round 16 - 1 Zebra, 5 Camo Pinks Round 17 - 2 Zebras, 10 Whites Round 18 - 2 Zebras, 10 Blacks Round 19 - 5 Zebras, 10 Camo Whites and Blacks Round 20 - 45 Camo Regen Yellows Round 21 - 1 Rainbow, 30 Zebras Round 22 - 25 Zebras, 25 Blacks and Whites, 50 Regen Pinks Round 23 - 10 Regen Zebras, 20 Regen Blacks and Whites, 25 Camo Regen Pinks Round 24 - 4 Rainbows, 30 Zebras Round 25 - 10 Ceramics, 19 Rainbows, 90 Zebras Round 26 - 1 MOAB Round 27 - 2 MOABs, 16 Ceramics, 128 Rainbows Round 28 - 8 MOABs Round 29 - 1 BFB Round 30 - 20 MOABs, 2 BFBs, 50 Leads, 650 Ceramics (25 in pack) Round 31 - 5 BFBs, 30 MOABs, 75 Leads, 150 Regen Zebras, 225 Regen Ceramics Round 32 - 9 BFBs, 20 MOABs Round 33 - 50 MOABs Round 34 - 10 BFBs, 50 MOABs Round 35 - 65 MOABs Round 36 - 25 BFBs, 150 MOABs Round 37 - 1 ZOMG Round 38 - 2 ZOMGs Round 39 - 5 ZOMGs, 30 BFBs, 80 MOABs Round 40 - 1,500 Regen Ceramics, 4 ZOMGs, 40 BFBs, 100 MOABs Round 41 - 5 ZOMGs Round 42 - 8 ZOMGs Round 43 - 16 ZOMGs Boss 1 When the player reaches Round 44, an airship that has a striking resemblance to the Second Boss from the second level of Platypus. The boss itself has a total of 11 Cannons and 4 Dual Missile Launchers, 4 9-Spread Shots and 2 Missile Launchers. Also, the exhausts (Grey) has 500 HP, while the wings (Red) has 250 HP. Also, the "wings", where the two 9-Spread Shots are located has 650 HP. But if each of them is destroyed, it doesn't affect the stats of the boss itself. (Similar to the original game...) Each of the sections of the boss itself has 1,500 HP, while the main front has 5,000 HP. Meaning that the total HP is 12,500 HP! Just 3x the HP of a ZOMG... Also, it moves at a speed of a blue bloon, but it never exists the track. So the only thing is: Destroy it before it destroys Your Defenses. Weapons Cannons Each of the cannons has 50 HP. They aim at your towers randomly and fire a shot every 3.5 seconds. The damage they deal is 1 HP of damage. Pretty weak for a boss, right? No. They deal 5 HP of Damage when it hits a flying object such as the Monkey Ace. Dual Missile Launchers/Missile Launchers Each of the Dual Missile Launchers has 100 HP and they fire homing missiles, which they home at any random tower. The damage they deal is 2 HP and the fire rate of the Dual Missile Launchers is 2 missiles per 5 seconds. 9-Spread Shots These can be pretty lethal. As they fire 9 bullets in a Spread Style, each of them deal 1 HP of damage. Meaning the total damage they deal is 9 HP of Damage.Category:Special Missions Category:References